


Parenting

by windkun



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Caught Fucking By Parent, Crack, M/M, Poor Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windkun/pseuds/windkun
Summary: It is not Jason's fault that both Roman and he felt extremely horny tonight, and it is definitely not Jason's fault that Batman and Robin choose to break in at that time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Parenting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [家長好難當](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193297) by [windkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windkun/pseuds/windkun). 



> English is not my mother tongue, so if you see any typo or grammar mistake, please kindly let me know :)

It is not my fault, Jason thinks. Very embarrassing, yes, but not my fault, he confirms.

It is not his fault that both Roman and he felt extremely horny tonight. It is not his fault Roman decided to bend him over on whatever surface to fuck his brains out. It is _definitely_ not his fault when Batman and Robin chose to break into one of the harbor warehouse _Black Mask owned_ and encountered their intimate activity while things were just going to be _high_.

Yeah, it's not my fault, Jason checks. So _why the hell_ he needs to stand in the cave, in front of the Big Bat, body upright with two hands backward like a fucking soldier, and listening to those fucking giggles made by his adopted brothers behind him?

It's totally NOT FAIR.

"Explain yourself, now," Bruce growls in annoyance.

"Well, like I SAID, what, two minutes ago, it is NOT my fault!" Jason tries to keep his voice down but quickly gives up in two seconds. "You know that I sometimes work for the Black Mask as a part-time job. I even share my Google Calendar with you when I would go to see him. Can't you just check the schedule beforehand? And You already know that I am dating him. And what? You expect us just to hold our hands and share good night kisses in the bed? You can't blame me for not concentrating on my surroundings while a big, fat, yummy cock shoved up and buried deeply in my asshol..."

"Enough!" Bruce grits his teeth, and Jason hears someone finally laugh out but quickly cover his mouth. He bets it's Dick, that dick.

"I am talking about responsibilities and honors, Jason." Bruce sighs, "It is inappropriate in the first place, about dating a supervillain who is also a mobster enjoying torturing and killing." B pinched his furrowed brows intensely.

"Responsibilities and honors, hum?" Jason narrows his eyes, "Then what about fucking Deathstroke the Terminator has any honor? I didn't hear you complaining this with Dickie before." 

He hears Dick's surprising yelp, and Bruce seems to say something, so Jason continues to press on, "And what about the responsibility of screwing with Talia, the Daughter of the Demon, and the Catwoman? Let's not forget why we have our baby Boy Wonder standing right here behind my back." No offense to Talia and Selina. He truly _loves_ them from the heart, but this is the best shot he could leverage on fighting against Bruce in this scenario.

The atmosphere changed immediately, and no one dares to make any sound given the furious fire flashing in Bruce's eyes, but Jason Peter Todd doesn't regret it. Call him the one who successfully makes the Batman speechless. It is surely a great accomplishment. 

After waiting for like an eternity, someone finally speaks up, "You are grounded. Eight weeks. No room for negotiations. Dick, we will talk about _your case_ tomorrow morning. All of you, upstairs to your room, now." Bruce drops the words then turns to leave, and the boys start to make whispery noises.

"Jay, it's not cool! Why you sold me out like that?" Dick silently cries out.

"Because you keep laughing, asshole!" Jason sniffs.

"I doubt you would follow B's punishment anymore since you marked Sionis as your "daddy" in your smartphone contact list." Tim snickers.

"Gosh, little bird, little privacy, ok?" Jason chides with his voice down, rolling his eyes so hard that hurts.

"You guys are so disgusting. I'm leaving." Damian announced, and not so quietly stamps out with fury under his elder brothers' affection beams. It is cute that he still acts like his age sometimes.

"I said, NOW!" Bruce finally yells at the boys that night.

\--------

Jason picks his phone up before the second rings and directly answers it without bothering to look at the screen. "What's up?"

"Just checking if my baby boy is alright." Roman chuckles, "Is Daddy Bat giving you a hard time?"

"I would be grounded for eight weeks, thanks to you," Jason replies dryly, and Roman chuckles again. "I am so sorry for you, sweetpea. Sincerely." he purred.

"You should. It is all your fault." Jason pouted, which have Roman coo instantly, "OK, OK, don't be upset, baby... You know what? I suggest we should look on the bright side instead of the bad one."

"What's the bright side?" Jason rolls onto his stomach on his bed, trying to make himself more comfortable whilst talking to his boyfriend slash sugar daddy.

"Well, don't you think we traumatize him? I mean the little one. " Roman says. Jason thinks about Damian's lovely pink cheeks and all-night-avoiding-eye-contact, and Bruce's "disapproval look" that he always shoots at other Justice League members. It makes Jason can't help but burst out into laughter, "Maybe, I bet the bigger one, too."

"Then I call this as a win, don't you think?" Jason ponders for a second then smirks, "Yeah, I think you are right, daddy."

"Of course I am right," Roman sings, "as always."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I love RomanJay so much, and I hope there would be more and more people shipping this pairing. Therefore, most of my works would be written in both Mandarin and English. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!


End file.
